


Shall We Dance?

by valda



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/pseuds/valda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The weather can be very romantic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny stories inspired by a [headcanon](http://cosleia.tumblr.com/post/122414136158/headcanon-that-when-the-weather-starts-playing) sent into [cecilosconversations](http://cecilosconversations.tumblr.com/) from [carmenwolf](http://carmenwolf.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr: "Headcanon that when the weather starts playing, Cecil just kinda jams out Imagine one day a slow song came on And Carlos walked in And they started slow dancingggg I'm getting a little carried away sorry"

“Oh!” Cecil smiled to himself. “This is going to be a good forecast.” He was already rising from his chair, removing his headphones and flipping the output switch to fill the booth with the broadcast. The weather wasn’t always nice, but Cecil really liked it when it was.

He closed his eyes, swaying back and forth in time to the beat, smiling as the melody and words washed over him. When the weather report, as it always did, transitioned into a reprise of its general theme, Cecil grinned, raised his arms, and did a little twirl in place.

His eyes fell open as he completed the spin, and the first thing he saw…was Carlos. His boyfriend smiled and waved at him through the soundproof glass.

Oh, dear.

Cecil hid his face in his hands.

He heard the door to the booth open, heard soft footsteps on the threadbare carpet, and then familiar arms were wrapped around his waist and a gentle kiss was being pressed to his forehead.

“Babe,” Carlos murmured, “you are _so cute_.”

Cecil peeked out from between his fingers and found himself falling into Carlos’ beautiful eyes. “O–oh,” he said.

“Shall we?” Carlos smiled, cocking his head to one side inquisitively. His arms tightened, deepening the embrace.

Cecil removed his hands from his own face and let them slide around Carlos’ shoulders. He leaned in, nuzzling into Carlos’ neck, and together, wordlessly, they began to move.

The dance took them all around the recording booth. Cecil deftly steered Carlos away from the orange juice vortex in the corner, but wasn’t quite as successful in avoiding his chair; he jolted into it and let out a yelp and Carlos kissed him. For a time, the dance and the weather report were forgotten, and then, gasping softly, they pulled back enough to gaze into each other’s eyes, and the dance began anew.

It felt like it could last forever, like it _should_ last forever, but then it was over, the last strains of the forecast slowly dying away. Cecil hugged Carlos tight as they came to a stop in the middle of the floor. For a moment, all was silent.

Then a horrifying, unearthly screech sounded from down the hall, audible as it somehow always was through the soundproof glass.

“… _dead air_ ,” Cecil hissed with sudden realization, disentangling himself from Carlos and diving for the sound board.


	2. Chapter 2

Cecil had just cut the mic when a sudden frantic motion caught his attention. He turned to the door of the booth and there was his boyfriend, grinning broadly and waving through the glass.

“Carlos!” Cecil smiled, smacking the output controls and filling the booth with today’s weather. He beckoned, and the scientist came in.

“I’ve been out at Radon Canyon since this morning, and I just _knew_ the weather report would be a good one,” Carlos said, running a hand back through his long, damp curls. He sashayed forward, red trumpet skirt swishing around his hips beneath his dress-casual lab coat.

“I was hoping you’d come!” Cecil beamed. He reached up and took Carlos’ hands, letting his boyfriend pull him up out of his chair.

“I wouldn’t miss it.” Carlos laced their fingers together and spread his arms, dragging Cecil’s hands apart and pulling their bodies close. He grinned again, and Cecil grinned back, and then they were whirling about the booth in time with the forecast.


End file.
